


if we have each other (you'll ask and we'll commit)

by sunflower_8



Series: they'll build their own world with the strings of love [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Happy, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kokichi is extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: late night murmurs, accented by his lit up eyes
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: they'll build their own world with the strings of love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431694
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	if we have each other (you'll ask and we'll commit)

“do you think we’ll get married?”

the question came out of nowhere, spawned from the silent, peaceful evening the couple was sharing. shuichi was pretty convinced kokichi had been asleep, snuggled against the taller boy’s chest, and yet he appeared fully energetic now. he grinned cheekily at his lover, who was incredibly flustered.

“kokichi… you can’t just  _ ask  _ that!” shuichi’s cheeks turned bright red, which was pretty much their constant state around kokichi.

kokichi put his elbow on the bed, propping himself up. “hm? why?”

_ he’s going to be the death of me,  _ shuichi thought.

“well… yes. i think we’ll get married.”

“yikeeees. i don’t know how i’m going to break that news to my side hoes-“

“kokichi, you don’t  _ have  _ side hoes-“

“not that you know of.”

“oh my god,” shuichi exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and flopping flat on his back. “what am i supposed to do with you?” shuichi realized his mistake too early, trying to take back his words, but-

“strip me naked, wrap me up in scrubs, slap my ass and call me princess, put me in a box, ship me to switzerland, wait five workdays, call your uncle, request a shipment of cheese, and await the day when i return to you, to which i will then slap  _ your  _ ass and call  _ you  _ princess,” kokichi recited, the exact same way he said it the last time shuichi made this mistake. he looked nonplussed by all he had said, while shuichi was pretty sure he was going to melt into his pillow if he had to look at that cocky, pretty grin one more time. “hm? are you considering?”

“ _ kokichi! _ ”

“sorry, babe.” kokichi snuggled back into his companion’s chest, and shuichi couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. “anyways, who’d propose?”

“ah, i’d be too nervous to do it.”

“why? i would say yes.”

shuichi blew a strand of hair from his face with a sigh. “you don’t know that you’d say that.”

“if you asked me right now i’d say yes.”

“really?” shuichi looked at kokichi’s violet eyes, anticipating a lie bubbling up in his irises. to his surprise, there was nothing, and kokichi gave him a firm and serious nod. shuichi stilled, quiet for a long time before his lover’s expression shifted to concern. “wow. sorry that just… hit me.”

“it’s ‘kay! i guess i’d propose, though. you’d do something traditional and boring and i have to keep things spicy!”

shuichi raised his eyebrows. “spicy.”

“did i stutter?”

“no, sir.”

kokichi blew a raspberry. “bleh, ‘no, daddy’ sounds so much better!”

“ _ KOKICHI- _ “ shuichi wheezed, trying to gather his breath. “i don’t even have a daddy kink!  _ you  _ don’t even have a daddy kink!” when kokichi started to retort, shuichi slapped his hand over his mouth and said, “if you say ‘not that you know of’ i will throw you out the window.”

“hot!” shuichi blushed again. “wait, shit, missed opportunity: i should have moaned when you covered my mouth.” his cheeks were hot and flaming at this point. “how would the neighbors have reacted? god, we already had the power outage incident, they don’t need…” kokichi paused. “you okay, shuichi, should i turn down the heating? your cheeks are red!”

“oh my fucking god.” 

kokichi gasped, his eyes lighting up. “you’re so hot when you cuss!”

“jesus christ. maybe you should go to sleep.”

“boo! fine.” kokichi wrapped his arms around shuichi like a teddy bear and kissed him on the neck before snuggling up. “hey shu?”

“yeah?”

“i’d really like to be your husband.”

he froze. he felt oddly like he was going to cry, not from sadness or discontent. the fact that kokichi, someone who had always struggled with commitment… “kokichi, i…” shuichi trailed off when he heard his lover snore. he sighed, smiling fondly at the boy cuddling him. “me too. i would be… ah, really happy. you make me happy, kokichi.” 

_ with the hopeful future on my mind _ , shuichi thought,  _ i’m not quite sure i can sleep. _

somehow, he’s fine with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> on day 1585348 of me posting while upset, we’ve got depression and paranoia (i don’t need pity i promise sorry)
> 
> i’m so sorry i haven’t posted for this series in so long. it’s not going to have many frequent posts but also just. sorry. i’m incompetent.
> 
> this is also horribly shitty i’m sorry
> 
> have a good day


End file.
